Microcapsules may be used as release systems for various types of materials (also referred to as “payloads”). Examples of payloads include perfume oils, repellants, self-healing agents, or disinfectants, among other alternatives. Rupturing the microcapsule, and release of the payload, may depend on mechanically breaking a polymer shell of the microcapsule. For example, the polymer shell may be broken by scratching, puncturing, or other mechanical means directly applied to a polymeric surface of the microcapsule.